


Junction

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Selphie doesn't want to let go of Doomtrain...





	Junction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



"Selphie, you don't need to keep your junction; you won't come up in rotation for weeks." 

Selphie shrugged at Squall's comment. "Nah, it's fine. It hasn't been that long and Doomtrain and I are cool." 

Squall looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. Instead, he turned and left, leaving Selphie to stare off over the balcony at the distance. She'd been out there because... Oh, it didn't matter. 

She'd managed to get Doomtrain and she wasn't going to give it up. Doomtrain was so cool and hers and... Selphie frowned. 

Had she just been talking to someone?

**Author's Note:**

> (I find GFs fairly eldritch to begin with, really~ Happy Halloween!)


End file.
